


Cold

by Jay_Min



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is mentioned - Freeform, I’m new pls don’t attack me-, Mikasa just saying goodbye, My boi Eren dying :(, Totally didn’t make myself sad while writing this :’), eren’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Min/pseuds/Jay_Min
Summary: Eyyyyyyy, I’m Jay or JJ, so uh this is my first fanfic after a few years of not writing, I’ll appreciate criticism to help me write better or, you know :)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Cold

I laid against the tree, tired, weak and... Cold. I let out a few weak breaths, I gritted my teeth, my plan to destroy the world, has failed.

I smiled weakly, “You never fail to surprise me, Armin.” I knew he was able to save humanity, or what was left of the Marley. In the distance, I see a figure walking towards me, I sighed.

As the figure became more clear to me, it was Mikasa. I stared at her, as she came closer to me, she kneeled down to my level, her hand on her scarf, that very scarf I gave to her when I saved her.

How I wished things were different, but everything was set in stone.

I feel so cold...

“I told you... Didn’t I...” I said weakly, every single second, I was growing weaker, but I kept going. “I’ll wrap that scarf around you... As many times as you want... I’ll keep doing it...-“

She interrupted, a very weak smile on her face, tears formed in her eyes, her hand holding mine.

“Shhhhhh... Eren, it’s okay, from now on...” She whispered, these were words of comfort, I felt safe, I felt calm about everything, “Mikasa... I’m so sorry what I said.” Tears started to form in my eyes.

She placed her hand on my cheek, “Eren... It’s okay... I’ll wrap this scarf around you, as many times you want, now and forever.”

The same exact words I said to her couple years ago, she wrapped the scarf around me, then embraced me in a hug.

I feel so warm...

“Is very warm... Thank you, Mikasa...”

I tried hugging her back, but, I couldn’t.

“I-I... Don’t wanna go, Mikasa... Please! I don’t wanna go!” I sobbed softly into her shoulder.

“Eren... It’s okay... You’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna be free...” She whispered softly.

Free... Will I be free?

I felt myself going numb, very tired by the second.

I heard her whisper, “See you later, Eren...”

I woke up, Mikasa looking down at me, “Eren, why are you crying?”

I looked at her in the eyes, “I... I just had the longest dream... It just felt so real...”

Just what was that dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ngl, pretty sure some of you guys seen the ‘See you later, Eren’ fan art and well... I felt inspired to write this, sooooo here’s this, I had to change a bit of dialogue and scenes so I didn’t have to rip it off, but hopefully it was good for you guys :)
> 
> See ya later :)


End file.
